My Jealous Kitty
by White Myth
Summary: Life isn't easy now that Adrien has a crush on both Ladybug and Marrinette, but when he sees a certain redhead has captured his princesses attention he has to do something!
1. My Jealous Kitty

So, before we start I'd just like to credit witchofwest who helped me write this in a role play, she played the part of Marinette so Mari's lines and actions are all hers.

* * *

Adrien tapped the desk, he tried to concentrate on the lesson but his mind was focused on the bluenette behind him. He sighed, when had his fascination with Marinette come on? When had he realised that he didn't stand a chance with her? He wasn't quite sure, but every time he approached her she just stuttered and disappeared within a matter of seconds, was she afraid of him? He knew she wasn't like that with everyone, he'd seen her with Alya and Nino, she was so open and bright, but it was the Kung Food incident that had made him fall for her, the way she stood up to Chloe, the way she cared for her uncle. He buried his face in his hands. Why did he have to like her and Ladybug? Why couldn't he just like one?

"Hey, you alright dude?" Nino poked him, pulling him out of his thought and back to the class, he nodded and continued to look at the board mindlessly until the bell rang, as he was packing up he took a quick glace behind him at the gorgeous girl,

"Nino?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Marinette's afraid of me?" He turned back and caught Nino staring at him incredulously, "What?" Nino face palmed before turning away,

"I'll see you later dude." He walked out of the class leaving Adrien standing there, feeling like an idiot, what had he said? Did that mean Mari did hate him? Or not…he sighed and packed his own bag, when he looked up his stomach dropped, there on the back row was Marinette, smiling and laughing…with Nathanael, he scowled.

"Tomato head," he muttered under his breath before leaving, even though he wanted to hate the guy, he couldn't, not really. He was kind and shy, was Adrien so different that Marinette could hate him but like Nathanael? He trudged out to the car and flopped into the back, Marinette wasn't afraid of Chat… if he didn't have a chance with her as Adrien, maybe as Chat… his face split into a grin, yes, he would woo Mari, but as the dashing Chat Noir, master of puns and flirting!

* * *

Chat jumped across the rooftops, wasting away his afternoon before he headed to see Marinette. He had gone to see her straight after school but she wasn't home so he decided to wait until later in the evening. He was strolling by the park when something caught his eye, a bright mop of red hair, he stepped forward, unsure of what he would say to Nathanael, how could he claim Marinette when she didn't even like him? Then he saw what the tomato was focused on. Mari. She sat smiling while Nathanael snapped pictures of her from different angles, it reminded him of his photoshoots, except this time a beautiful smiling angel was on the receiving end of the photos, and what sounded like a bombardment of compliments from Nathanael. Chat clenched his fists and turned away, why didn't she look at him like that? He shook his head, tonight he would see her and find the truth.

* * *

Chat knocked on the window, biting his lip nervously as Marinette came to the window and opened it,

"Hey…" her voice was sleepy and off guard, he appraised her and blushed as he took in her cute dishevelled hair, suddenly glad of the mask,

"Hey Princess," he smiled, unable to hide it around her, she moved out of the way of the window,

"Come in, its cold outside." It hadn't always been this easy between them; she had once been objected to him coming here in the evenings, but as their friendship had grown, and his feelings, she was used to his unannounced visits,

"Why thank you," she just yawned and rubbed her eyes as he swung in through the window and bowed. Her lips curled into a smile as she swung a chair around for him to sit on.

"What happened Chat?" he faked a wounded look,

"Nothing! Just thought I'd come and see my favourite princess." Moving to sit on the chair he kissed her hand, why was Chat so forward but not Adrien? His stomach fluttered when he heard her laugh softly, he couldn't help but notice how she left her hand in his,

"Favourite? How many princesses do you have?" he finds her eyes,

"Just the one." He felt her hand pull away from his, looking down he realised he missed the feeling of her hand in his,

"W-well, did you just come here to flirt, Chat Noir?" she turned her nose up, "What a flirty cat." he leant back in my chair,

"It was surprise you to know that I don't actually flirt with other girls…except one."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Chat?" she giggled cutely, looking at me, "I know you flirt with Ladybug too." he felt his eyes widen in shock,

"H-how do you know that?" I questioned her.

"O-oh, I can see the way you behave around her!" she looked away and he looked at her suspiciously, "A-anyway, it doesn't matter, I mean, you are a free cat you know!" he sighed, giving up,

"Right…anyway, how's life as a regular high schooler?" he tried to hide his prying with a question, would she tell him about Nathanael?

"Well, the regular stuff…? …Regular!" even though he knew she was hiding something she gave it away by biting her lip which only brought his attention to those soft pink lips…he cleared his throat and covered himself with a grin,

"Aw, come on, you can tell me."

"Not much to tell Chat… just more things to do since I'm doing something with a…friend." She smiled shyly and looked away as he felt his brows pull together in a frown

"Just a friend?" she tilted her head and looked at him,

"I don't get it," he shook his head, he shouldn't have said anything, he didn't even know if it was Nathanael she was talking about.

"Never mind, how's that, um, Evillustrator guy from before?" he tilted his head to match hers,

"Oh, we are hanging out a lot lately! He's such a nice guy!" Chat had to look down, avoiding the smile that someone else had put on her angelic face,

"Right, right…so, are you like…interested in him?" he bit his lip, waiting for the answer,

"Chat?" he looked up to find her studying his face, standing in front of him, "Are you jealous?"

"W-what?" he felt his ears move back on his head, damn them, "I don't know what you're talking about!" her eyes filled with something he couldn't read and she played with a bit of her hair,

"Sure. You know, Nathanael and I… we are doing something together, it's been soooo good." he felt anger wash over him and his fists clenched behind my back, Chat tried to hide it but at that point he was pretty sure that his ears were flat against his head.

"He said he likes the way I smile and my expressions and poses.. So he asked me to pose so he would have loads of references for drawing." She smiled, "But we talk about more things, you know." He could form an intelligent answer,

"Mmhmm?"

"He's really kind to me. And I like him so much…" she trailed off, making him look up as she sighed and laughed, "And now I'm just provoking you, you know." The wave of relief hit him like a tsunami,

"So…you don't like him?"

"He's my friend silly cat." She reached and began to stroke the hair by his ear. He was just about to lean into it when something rumbled in his chest, he jumped back, covering his mouth with a hand. Had he just…purred? Mari gave him a sweet smile,

"You sound cute when you do it." She beckoned him back and held him, letting her hands run through his hair, he felt the purr rising again but let it roll over him, muttering to himself,

"Wish we were like this at school…" he tried to hide his panic as she replied,

"It would be weird since you are a stray cat, you know." She laughed and played her other hand on the back of his neck, playing with the hair there. Chat blushed but sighed contentedly. She leant down and kissed the top of his head.

"You look so sad kitty, don't be sad, I like you." He felt warm inside,

"But you don't know me…not behind the mask," it wasn't strictly true, but it was true enough,

"But I like you. No matter who you are. He felt her hand come round to his chin, tilting it so that he was looked her in the eyes, "You are my kitty," he looked at those blue, blue eyes and felt a rush of confidence fill him. She liked _him._ He stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, wiggling his eyebrows. She just smirked at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's my flirty kitty." He smiled and leaned in kissed her, feeling happy when she responded to him, stroking the back of his neck, pulling her closer he deepened the kiss warily, she pressed her nails into the back off his neck and Chats eyes flickered open for a second but just long enough to notice what was on her wall, his heart filled with joy and as she moved away to breath his face split into a grin, she placed a hand on his chest and panted,

"You kissed me…I thought you would kiss me, not _kiss_ me." He was too giddy to try and understand,

"On your wall, is that m- Adrien Agreste?" she made a sound of alarm and hid her face in his chest,

"D-don't be jealous, okay?"

"Y-you like him?" one of his hand finds her waist and the other finds her chin as he pulls her face up, it all seems too good to be true. She pulled he chin from his grip looking away,

"I do…just don't be jealous, you don't need to. I can't talk to him properly…" he rolled his eyes internally, well yes he was aware of that _little_ detail.

"Why? If, if you're so open with me…why can't you talk to him?" he smiled to let her know he wasn't upset.

"Because…I don't know," she sighed, "I get all nervous around him…he's so nice and kind, I really don't know why…" he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and felt something bubbling inside him, he began to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? She pushed on his chest pouting adorably,

"I'm…I'm sorry," he gasped but soon the chuckles turned into full blown laughter and he was doubled over, trying to breath, she huffed and turned away,

"No, you're not!"

"All this time…I thought you were scared of me!" the words came out of my mouth without my permission, he'd just given it away, "Ah, no I mean-" it was too late, she turned to face him, with a look of shock,

"You…? This laughter, I knew it was familiar to me…" panic washed over me,

"I shouldn't have said anything." She just blushed a bright red,

"A-are you kidding? I mean…it's so…" she trailed off, biting her lip,

"No, I mean, I'm not kidding but…you have no idea how much danger this puts you in." she rolled her eyes,

"I've been in danger since you came in through my window, you know…" she looked away, "And kissed me…but I don't care," she blushed even more, if that were possible, "I m-mean, you are who I think you are?" Chat smiled and let Plagg untransform him, holding out his arms. She seemed overwhelmed, falling back into the chair,

"So, i-it's you…" Adrien, as he now was rubbed the back of his head with a hand,

"Hi Mari." She looked at him, her eyebrows pulling together,

"D-don't 'Hi Mari' me. Y-you…" she lost her confidence and blushed, Adrien moaned internally, why did she have to keep doing that? Didn't she realize how hot it was? "You saw my room…I-I'm so embarrassed." He wanted to tell her about his Ladybug addiction, but now didn't seem the right time to bring it up,

"Honestly? Don't be. It's adorable." She tried to look at him but looked away,

"A-adorable? You are adorable! Oh no…I just can't…" she covered her face with her hands and he looked at her desperately, he didn't want to go back to this, to her too shy to speak, he pulled her in for a hug

"Mari? Please, don't shut me out." He felt arms slip around his waist,

"I-I'm sorry…I need some time to get used…" she was so unsure of herself, how did she not see how amazing she was?

"I know it's a lot to take in, but, you're just, so sweet at school but you never talk to me and then as Chat you were so open…and then I saw you with Nathanael…" he dribbled off, unable to explain his rage.

"Y-you came all the way here because you were jealous?" she giggled shyly. Adrien scrunched up his nose.

"Y-yeah?" she kept laughing as she pecked him on the lips before hiding in his chest again,

"I love you, even if you are dumb." He huffed,

Don't laugh! I just, do you know how confused I was when I started to like you? When I thought I loved Ladybug…" he holds her close despite the protest,

"I know it, _Chat Noir_ ," she squeezed him, "It was the same for me. But maybe… It isn't fair like this…"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I said it was the same for me. Exactly the same. I liked one side of you and then I started to like the other side too."

"And yet Ladybug is still so far out of my reach…but it's okay." He smiled, he should be grateful, he'd found his princess.

"Ladybug is in your arms, silly kitty." She looked up at him with her bright eyes, smiling with her red cheeks, "I said it was the same. Exactly the same." Adrien felt his mouth fall open,

"You- I, Ladybug?" she smirked,

"Don't you recognize me Kitty?" he was so embarrassed, how had he not seen it? He buried his face in her shoulder,

"I'm so stupid." He felt a hand slide into his hair as she whispered to him,

"It's okay, I'm feeling the same way…" he let the rumble fill his chest,

"My lady…"

"My kitty," he felt her soft lips press against his neck, making him moan. It seemed to have an effect on Marinette too,

"Y-you're so easy to please, kitty."

"It's not my fault you're purrfect," the pun rolled easily off his tongue. She pulled away and he followed her with his eyes as she moved to sit on the bed, beckoning him with a hand,

"We need to set things up, I guess. While I pet you of course." He pattered over and snuggled comfortably next to her. Marinette reached his neck and began to stroke it.

Y-you said you want to be like this with me at school…and…i-if we are going to d-date in public…Ladybug and Chat Noir should only be friends…for a while." She stuttered, I hummed, appreciating the soft fingers on my neck.

"Yes, Okay…I can see the point in that…it won't stop me flirting with you." His eyes fluttered closed and he began to rumble.

"Yeah, it would be weird…since you are my flirty cat" she sounded unbelieving and dazed.

"You sure you're ok with this, you know…public? I mean yesterday you couldn't talk to me and tomorrow we'll be together…Alya and Nino will need some convincing." I open my eyes so I can look at her,

"W-we can go slow…I mean, we can tell them we are going out on a date. And the next day you hold my hand…" she trailed off unsure, blushing deeply,

"I'd like that," he encouraged her in a murmur. Mari pushed him down so he was lying on the bed and then moved so that she was next to him,

"Then we can let them find us kissing and…" she stopped to caress his cheek, "I m-mean, find me petting you." Adrien took the hand on his face and pulled her closer,

"Kissing works for me," he pressed his lips to hers as if to affirm it. Then as she made a cute noise she kissed back, squeezing his hand,

"So cute," he murmured, moving her lips with his, she tugged at his lower lip with her teeth,

"I'm not c-cute."

"Prove it…"

"H-how?" she asked innocently, he face flushed, he just shook his head.

"You can't, you are far too cute."

"I bit you! That isn't cute." She said sliding her hands into his, he shrugged,

"No, that's sexy, but hey, with you the two go hand in hand Princess," he winked and she sighed, her mouth moving to his ear,

"You're the sexy one kitty," she tried to sound shameless while she whispered, placing a kiss on his ear. No matter what she said she was adorable.

"I wish I could stay with you forever." He sighed.

"Me too." She pressed herself against him,

"What do you want me to do? I can stay here or I can leave now…" she looked at him, her moth set in a hard line of determination.

"You are not leaving." He felt his heart beat faster at this very Ladybug behavior and he grinned,

"I was hoping you would say that."

"As if," she hugged him, putting her head on his chest. "If I could choose, you would stay here forever. Like an actual cat." Adrien thought of himself as a cat and chuckled,

"That's me, your adoring house cat."

"True, you aren't a stray cat now... You have an owner. " She smirked, and Adrien couldn't help the image of Nathanael that had suddenly popped up in his head,

"But my owner should tell me something...What _were_ you doing with Nathanael?" he pouted putting on what he hoped were cat eyes. Mari just looked up at him, stroking his hair,

"Well, what I told you about pictures is true. He needs references to draw. And he needed some help drawing clothes, so I was helping him in my free time in school. That's it, jealous cat!"

" I can't help it if my lady is too purr-cious to share!" he grinned at his own pun. Mari rolled her eyes

"What a selfish cat," he just rubbed his head against her,

"Mine." Giggling Marinette stole a quick kiss,

"I'm yours, silly kitty." He hummed,

"I love you," he was only slightly amused when she moved to hide her face in his chest, but he smiled at the red tips of her ears,

"I love you too…" he kissed the offending ears and yawned,

"Let's sleep ok?"

She made a non-committal noise and he just lay there watching her until her lips parted slightly and she melted, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes he settled next to her, closing his eyes,

"Night princess," he tensed when he heard her speak,

"Okay Chat, I'll pet you." He chuckled at her obvious sleep talking before drifting himself, here he was, falling asleep with the love of his two lives.


	2. Tell Them We Are Going Out On A Date

We can tell them we are going out on a date…

Their eyes locked as she entered the room, and he loved the way a soft smile played on her lips, loved the way that her cheeks tinted pink, but most of all he loved the thing you had to look to see, the twinkle in her eye, the twinkle that made him grin, that was his lady.

"Dude, what was that?" Nino prodded him in the side, he turned to his friend, the smile not leaving his face, though his cheeks were now a light shade of red,

"I asked her out," they'd planned the details this morning, just in case. He'd seen Marinette in the park with Nathaniel and gotten jealous, so he'd called her (with the number Alya had given him weeks ago) and asked to talk to her after she was done, he'd asked her out and, of course, she'd said yes.

"Are you joking?" Nino said, grinning, Adrien rubbed the back of his head,

"Yeah, I, uh, figured out what you were on about yesterday." Nino clapped him on the shoulder and he could see the pride in his friend's eyes,

"Took you long enough, she's had a crush on you since, like, the first day you met her," Adrien opened his mouth to reply when Alya tapped Nino on the shoulder,

"Pay up DJ" she opened her palm and wiggled it, Nino rolled his eyes but grinned as he rummaged through his bag, handing her a pile of Euros.

"Were you…betting on us?" Adrien questioned, sneaking a peak at Marinette as he turned to Alya, her face was a delectable shade of red and her eyes were wide, so cute.

"Only on you," Alya said, calling his attention back, "I figured once Mari started talking to Nathanael you would make a move," he saw the corners of Marinette's mouth turn up,

"Well, I-I" Alya just laughed,

"Oh, we all caught you looking at her, you weren't exactly being discrete." He knew his face was burning and he started to reply but was cut off by the teacher calling their attention to the front, taking one last glance at his princess, he turned to the lesson.

* * *

The whole day was torture, Nino kept pestering him with scribbled questions on scraps of paper but all he could think about was the girls sitting behind him. They whispered and giggled, he also heard small squeaks of protest and he _definitely_ heard his name at least three times. He hated not seeing her, knowing she was right behind him, but that he couldn't speak to her, touch her or even see her smile. Lunch was worse, oh, he loved finally being able to talk to her, but not being able to be close with her? He couldn't hug her, kiss her or even hold her hand. They had spent last night in bed together for goodness sake! He blushed at the way it sounded, but after a night of cuddles, caress and her sweet lips he felt like they had taken a step in the wrong direction. When the bell went they walked out together, and it took all his strength not to pounce on her then. They stood in front of the school chatting quietly,

"I have a photoshoot, but then I'll come pick you up for our date," it felt so good to say that,

"I'll look forward to it," she grinned, then let the smile fall a little, looking pointedly at Alya and Nino, who were watching them,

"Are we on patrol tonight, my lady?" Adrien whispered and she giggled, nodding,,

"Of course chaton I-" The car horn beeped and he winced,

"I'll see you later princess." He took a step back and waved to Nino before turning and jumping in the car, staring out the windows at Marinette as they drove away, let's just say he was finally glad the windows were tinted.

Adrien entered the Dupain-Cheng bakery wringing his hands, he never thought he'd be so nervous, but the thought of introducing himself to his lady's parents was terrifying, because even if they didn't know, this was the girl he'd already kissed, already spent the night with. _In their house!_ Mrs Dupain-Cheng's head looked up when he entered and she waved,

"Hello Adrien, Marinette said you were coming by," he smiled and lightly nodded his head,

"Hello Mrs Cheng" she laughed lightly,

"Please dear, Sabine is fine. We're just so happy that Marinette is finally with you," she looked around and lent in before raising her hand in a stage whisper, "She thinks we don't know but she's been crazy about you since you met,"

"So I've been told." Adrien blushed at the cute antics of his lady, Sabine laughed,

"You should have seen her on your birthday last year, she could wait to give you her gift," his eyes widened, Mari had gotten him a gift? Why didn't he get it? "Tom's out at the minute, he's going to be sorry he missed you." Sabine carried on, unaware of the question now filling his mind,

"Oh, ok." He murmured absent-mindedly, she patted his shoulder and called up the stairs,

"Mari, Adrien is here!" a face appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by a light patter of footsteps as Mari appeared in front of them. He didn't know why he reacted the way he did, why his breath caught in his throat or why his heart raced but when he saw her… she smiled and hugged her mum, calling his name as she opened the door. Shaking his stupor away he followed her out like a little kitten.

* * *

It was a lovely day, he could deny it. Though, as he'd already said, not as lovely as his lady. She just rolled her eyes and nudged him lightly with her shoulder, blushing. They sat in the park and Adrien slipped her hand into his before speaking,

"Mari…when I was at your house, your mum said you got me a birthday present." He felt her hand stiffen in his, she was silent for a minute before she spoke,

"I uh, I lost it after school, see, I didn't have the confidence to ask you, when we were at school, so I was going to give it to you at your party…" she smiled lightly but there was a sadness in her eyes,

"Don't lie Marinette, tell me what happened." He said, taking her other hand in his and turning her to face him, apprehension filled her eyes as she sighed,

"Y-you did get my present, just not under my name." Adrien thought back to the presents he'd gotten, Chloe…but she didn't give him a gift, but then, his eyes widened, it all made so much sense,

"The scarf…why didn't you say anything?" she looked away as she spoke,

"You seemed so happy to get something from your dad…I couldn't take that away." He felt guilt pang in his heart, did he deserve a girl as sweet as this?

"My lady, I would've been purrfectly happy to get a gift from you." He pulled her into a hug and she sighed, wrapping her arms around him. They must have sat like that for a while, hugging in the park, his fingers in her hair, her cheek on his chest.

"We should go, Kitty," she mumbled, pulling back. Adrien pouted and she giggled, her whole face lighting up, enough to make his heart jolt, "I have to do my homework before patrol," he tilted his head, considering,

"At least let me walk you home princess," Standing he offered his hand and she took it, the smile never leaving her face,

"Adrien? I really enjoyed this,"

"Anytime, Bugaboo, anytime."


End file.
